


Die, Witch

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A small fic, written just because.





	Die, Witch

“Die, Witch...”

Sharon isn’t sure who pushed her, although she lets out a scream of annoyance and fear even as she topples forward and lands, face-first, into a puddle. 

“....”

She wants to talk but all that comes up is bubbles. As she is about to get up she can feel someone’s foot push her back down into the mud. She isn’t fighting.... yet, she has some air left and she might survive, if she plays dead. She does struggle a little even when a second foot lands on her ass. 

She can feel someone walk over her, sharp heels digging into her back. 

Slowly the world goes black...


End file.
